Hotel Zonzicht
by Nicenna
Summary: [Linda] Avonturen in het hotel [Shounen ai]
1. Treed binnen

**Hotel Zonzicht**

**Schrijfster: Linda**

**Genre: Humor/Romanties**

**Koppels: Niet vrijgegeven =P**

**Disclaimer: Ik ben (helaas) niet de eigenares van beyblade maar vind het wél leuk om erover te schrijven!**

**Waarschuwingen: Yaoi**

**Plot: Avonturen in een hotel **

* * *

Kai (16), OC: Mellie (16), Tyson (15), Hillary (15), Ray (16), Mariah (15), Max (15), OC: ???? (20)

Een groep vrienden liep samen door hun vakantie bestemming.

[Hillary] Waar zullen we vannacht gaan overnachten?

[Mellie] Wat dacht je van dat kasteel daar, zou dat een hotel zijn?

[Tyson] Ik hoop het, want ik heb honger

[Kai] Het zal eens niet

[Max] Ik heb ook honger

[Ray] Ik ook

[Mariah] Dan loop je er toch naar toe?

Met z'n drieën renden ze naar het kasteel. Daar aangekomen klopte ze op de voordeur. Niks.

Ondertussen was de rest ook erbij gekomen.

[Kai] Heb je geklopt?

[Tyson] Hoe denk je anders dat we binnen komen en bij de eettafel?

[Hillary] Door aan te bellen?

[Iedereen] Animeval

[Mellie] Wow, Hillary dat je nog niet blond bent

Opeens wordt de deur open gedaan

[????] Ja, wat willen jullie?

[Ray] Is dit een hotel of een plaats waar we een tijdje kunnen overnachten?

[????] Kom maar verder. Mijn naam is trouwens Limit. Ik ben 20 jaar oud.

[Max] Ehm...is er ook iets te eten. We hebben namelijk al een half uur niets gehad

[Limit] Ja, aan het einde van de gang links, maar kom allemaal toch binnen.

[Tyson] Aanvallen! En hij stormt naar binnen

Als ze allemaal binnen zijn krijgen ze 4 sleutels.

[Limit] In iedere kamer staan 2 bedden. De nummers wijzen zich vanzelf

Iedereen keek elkaar aan.

[Hillary] Ik wil bij Mellie

[Kai] Ik wil niet bij Tyson!!!

[Max] Ach Tyson geen pruillip, ik ga bij jou.

[Ray] Mariah kom jij dan bij mij? Dat is beter dan bij mister brompot

[Mariah, lichte blos] Ok

Samen liepen ze naar hun kamers. Eerst sloegen Mellie en Hillary af. Toen Tyson en Max, daarna Ray en Mariah. En als laatste Kai. Het was even stil op de gang. Daar ging een deur open. Tyson en Max kwamen naar buiten. Stil slopen ze langs de meiden, die lagen te giechelen in hun kamer. Naar beneden.

[Tyson] Wat had die man ook al weer gezegd? Einde gang links?

[Max] Yep, laten we eens gaan kijken wat ze in huis hebben.

Tyson zwaaide de deur open.

[Max] Ehm…Tyson?

[Tyson] Ja?

[Max] Andere links. Je begint op Hillary te lijken.

[Tyson] Was ik maar zoals haar…

[Max] Sorry?!

[Tyson] Perfect kontje, mooie ogen om in te verdrinken…

[Max] WABLIEF?!

Ondertussen in de kamer van Hillary en Mellie.

[Hillary] Mijn buik doet raar, hij rommelt en kriebelt

[Mellie] Je begint op tyson te lijken.

[Hillary] WAT?! Toch niet op zo'n...nou ja eigenlijk is hij best wel knap.

[Mellie] OO Excuse me?!

[Hillary] Nou ja. Heb je nooit die ogen van hem gezien of dat strakke kontje?

[Mellie] Meid, je bent ram getikt!

[Hillary] Denk je dat hij mij ooit zal zien staan?

Terug bij Tyson en Max.

[Max] Wat ben je nu allemaal aan het bazelen man?

[Tyson] Ik zei dat Hillar....ETEN!!!

[Max] Waar?!

[Tyson] Daar!!!

[Samen] Aanvallen!!!

Kai lag op zijn kamer na te denken: ik moet nodig een nieuw dagboek kopen. Met die Tyson en Mellie maak je veel te veel mee om in 1 dagboek te zetten. Waar heb ik dat ding toch gelegd?

Kai ging op zoek naar zijn dagboek. Aaah, daar ligt het, bij al mijn oude dagboeken. Plotseling hoorde hij iemand schreeuwen in de kamer ernaast.

* * *

[Nic] Tyson een lekker kontje?! Heb je een tik gehad?!

[Linda] Ja, is het te merken?

[Nic] …Absoluut

[Linda] Hehe, Iedereen reviewen! Kben ook nog met een engels verhaal bezig!


	2. Ratten

**Hotel Zonzicht**

**Schrijfster: **Linda

**Genre: **Humor/Romanties

**Koppels: **Niet vrijgegeven =P

**Disclaimer: **Ik ben (helaas) niet de eigenares van beyblade maar vind het wél leuk om erover te schrijven!

**Waarschuwingen: **Shounen ai

**Plot: **Avonturen in een hotel

* * *

Wat gebeurde in chap 1?

Kai ging op zoek naar zijn dagboek. Aaah, daar ligt het, bij al mijn oude dagboeken. Ploseling hoorde hij iemand schreeuwen in de kamer ernaast.

Nu verder in chappie 2:

* * *

Daar hoorde kai weer iemand schreeuwen. Hij legde zijn oor op de muur, nu kon hij ook verstaan wat er gegild werd.

[Mariah] Viespeuk!!! Jij bent Ray niet wat moet je hier?

[???] Sorry, ik was gewoon de kamer aan het afstoffen.

[Ray] Mariah? Wat moet jij met Limit?

[Limit] ik zei toch dat ik gewoon aan het afstoffen was

[Mariah] Ja, zeker in ons bed!

Kai sprong op, dit begon interessant te worden. Hij rende zijn kamer uit.

[Hillary] wat is daar allemaal aan de hand, kai?

[Kai] Niks, ga maar weer lekker slapen.

[Hillary] Brompot

Kai klopte op de deur, maar wachtte niet op een 'kom maar binnen'. Hij zwaaide de deur open.

[Mariah] Kai! Eerst hij en nu jij weer. Wat moeten jullie allemaal?

[Ray] Kai? Wil je wat van Mariah ofzo?

[Kai] Zou er niet aan denken

[Mariah] Heey zeg, ik zit hier hoor.

[Kai] ik was eigenlijk opzoek naar Limit. Er zit een rat op mijn kamer en ik krijg hem maar niet te pakken.

[Mariah] Limit zit hier achter het bed.

[Kai] Wat doet hij daar?

[Limit] Ik zei net dat ik aan het afstoffen was. En hij liet zijn plumeau zien.

[Ray] Neem hem nou maar mee, dan zijn wij weer alleen.

[Kai] Jij je zin, maar maak niet te veel lawaai. Die meiden hiernaast horen alles.

Ray knikte en naast hem een Mariah met een knalrood hoofd knikte ook.

[Mariah] Ga je hem nou nog meenemen?

[Kai] Ben al weg.

[Limit] Vergeet mij niet!

Samen liepen ze de kamer uit en kai sloot stilletjes de deur.

[Limit] Bedankt je hebt, geloof ik, mijn leven gered. Ik zal je gelijk helpen met die rat.

[Kai] Rat?

[Limit] Ja, je had toch een rat op je kamer?

[kai] ehm...ja. effe vergeten

Kai opende zijn slaapkamerdeur en liep naar binnen.

BOEM, daar lag hij uitgestrekt op de grond.

[Kai] Volgens mij heb ik de rat te pakken.

Hij stond op en keek waarover hij was gevallen. Op de grond lagen Tyson en Max te ronken.

[Limit] He, is dat een stuk ijstaart wat ik had gebakken.

[Kai] Had je dat in die eetkamer gezet waar je het over had bij de ingang?

[Limit] Ja, hoezo?

[kai] Voortaan niet meer doen. Zij eten zoveel dat ze bredere heupen hebben dan sommige meiden. Over meiden gesproken, ik ga ze even halen dan kunnen zij hen verzorgen enz.

En weg was Kai.

[Mellie] Wat was er nou aan de hand?

[Hillary] Geen idee. Kai zei dat er niets was.

[Mellie] Dan zal het wel al zijn opgelost. Maar wat zei je nou, voordat je werd onderbroken?

[Hillary] Wie vind jij de leukste van de bladebreakers?

[Mellie] Moet ik dat echt zeggen?

[Hillary] Dat heb ik toch ook gezegd?

BOEM!

[Hillary] Wat was dat nu weer?

[Mellie] Geen idee.

Even later vliegt de deur van hun kamer open en Kai loopt naar binnen.

[Kai] Meiden, zouden jullie even kunnen helpen?

[Mellie] Waarmee?

[Kai] Nou ja, er liggen twee vreetzakken bij op mijn kamer te ronken.

[Hillary] Heeft een van de twee een lekker strak kontje?

[Kai] Wat?

[Mellie] Let niet op haar, zij is verliefd.

[Kai] op wie dat?

[Mellie] Tyson

[Kai] Tja dan ligt er een met een lekker strak kontje op mijn slaapkamervloer.

-=ZOEF=-

[Mellie] Zo he, ik heb Hillary nog nooit zo snel zien rennen.

[Kai] Zou jij ook willen helpen?

[Mellie] Kom eraan.

Samen liepen ze Hillary achterna. In de kamer van Kai was een heel vreemd schouwspel.

Limit die Max half opgetild aan de andere kant van het bed stond en Hillary die zowat bovenop Tyson lag.

[Hillary] Tyson, wat is er met je lekker kontje gebeurd?

* * *

Nic: Gaat er ook yaoi/shounen ai in voorkomen?

Lin: Jep!

Nic: Hehe

Kai: Ohow?

Nic: Absoluut! I vote Kai!

Kai: Met?

Lin: Een jonge! Duhuh!

Nic: Muahahaha

Kai: Ze is eng

Lin: Weet ik, went vanzelf XD

Nic: Hey! Doet een poging Lin te vermoorden

Kai: Ik zal dan maar afsluite… Je zou kunne reviewen… Kzou t niet doen… magoed… Hou t een beetje netjes, ik weet dat het moeilijk is bij zo'n slecht verhaal magoed…


End file.
